The present disclosure relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software to dynamically generate candidate answers for speculative questions in a deep question answering system.
Deep question answering systems answer questions by finding and evaluating candidate answers and supporting evidence from a corpus of ingested information. However, deep question answering systems traditionally assume that answers and supporting evidence will exist in a known corpus. Therefore, deep question answering systems traditionally cannot answer “speculative” questions, i.e., those questions that do not have an associated “answer” within the corpus.